Until The Day I Die
by Illyy Bells
Summary: He would make sure she lived through this war, no matter how much he had to hurt her to do so. Even if it killed him. “Until the day I die, I'll spill my heart for you.”


**Title:** Until The Day I Die  
**Rating:** T – R  
**Pairing:** D/G  
**Disclaimer: **I do **not** own Harry Potter or any of it's characters. They belong to JK. I am **not **profiting from this writing in any way shape or form. The song belongs to Story Of The Year.  
**Summary:** He would make sure she lived through this war, no matter how much he had to hurt her to do so. Even if it killed him. "Until the day I die, I'll spill my heart for you."

"Fuck off Malfoy!" A curse thrown, easily ducked and missed.

"Oh, so we're back to last names right _Weasley_? No more 'Draco, I love you' 'I could never live without you'. Well you know what? Go off to war with you pathetic light side, You'll never win! Your outnumbered. And if the moment arises, I wont regret having to kill you." He said, schooling his features into nothing, blankness, indifference.

_But if you died right now  
You know that I'd die to  
**I'd die too**_

She froze and tried to catch herself before she flinched but he saw. He always saw **everything**. She tried to freeze her face, make it uncaring like him. But she was nothing like him and she never would be. He saw everything she tried so hard to hide from him. Pain, and betrayal.

"What makes you think I wouldn't kill you first?"

_Because your nothing like me. _He thought to himself. If she had to make a choice in battle she would never be able to do it. Shes nothing like him.

He opened his mouth to speak his thoughts but before he could she turned and walked away. She would be back. She always came back. She needed him, and would never turn her back on him completely. It was who she was.

_You remind me of the times  
__When I knew who I was_

She stood outside the portrait to his rooms. What was she doing here? How could she come back after the things he said to her.

_**I wont regret having to kill you.**_

She involuntarily flinched He could be so harsh, so cold. **So like them**, and his father who he so greatly despised but blindly followed. She had half a mind to walk away and almost did when said portrait she was waiting stupidly at opened, and slammed behind her.

Lips assaulted her mouth before she could register what happened. Hands teared at her clothes desperately. _His_ mouth, _his_ hands. She sighed into his mouth at the contact of skin against skin, when he finally removed her shirt. His tongue invaded her mouth, stroking the metal ball against hers. She smirked remembering how shocked he was to find out she also had a tongue ring. That she wasn't so pure and innocent. That she may actually have a wild side. She would probably bring it up later, it always got him to smile.

_But still we'll say remember when  
__**Just like we always do**_

He was pawing her like a rutting animal and he was lost to stop it. He breathed in her breath, her scent. Everything about her drove him to the brink of insanity. She was too passionate and he was too cold. His hands slid behind her back, sliding down her side, making her shiver, to rest them on her hips. He backed them up to his bed before easily lifting her onto the high soft surface. He pulled off his pants and shirt, both their clothes together making a small heap on the floor. Caressing hands found their way back to skin, sliding over every surface, kneading, groping. He kissed her again before penetrating. It was abrupt and he knew she'd feel it tomorrow. But he didn't care. He needed her and that was all that mattered to him.

_I hope you need this now  
__cause I know I still do_

She couldn't stop the moans and sighs that escaped her. She hated herself for having no self control. She hated him for making self control even harder to have. When she finally got a hold of herself and quieted her moans he bit down on the junction between her neck and shoulder, leaving his mark and making her whimper. He smirked. Arrogant bastard **had** to hear the effect he had on her. She came, his name on her lips. He would have drawn it out till she said it anyway. They laid joined together, her small body on his big frame. Too tired for words they both fell asleep.

She woke up, his side of the bed cold and empty. Like she would expect it any other way. She heard his shower running and saw a tray of food and coffee on the small table by the window. She dressed in clothes she had left over before and went over to eat.

She fixed herself some coffee and froze on her way to grabbing an a green apple, when she saw a crumpled piece of paper. She looked towards the loo, listening for any sounds besides the running water. Quickly she unfolded it and rubbed out the creases, reading it over.

**Draco,**

**You have today to prepare for the attack on the school.  
Warn your allies that we attack at twilight and for Merlin's  
****sake burn this letter before anyone else can see it.**

**Lucius**

She stood up, knocking the chair over and stalking her way to the bathroom. She banged the door open. She didn't even startle him. He left it there for her to find it after all. He was waiting for her to come barging in. She told herself this is what he wanted. He wanted to hurt her, to get underneath her skin. _Make her scream._

_We'll make the same mistakes  
__**make the same mistakes**_

"WHY!?" She exploded at him. He stood cool and face blank. Letting her yell. Letting her get in his face. Feeling her pain.

"WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS!? **HOW** COULD YOU DO THIS!?" She screamed and screamed until her throat was raw, her voice hoarse and all the while he just stood. Just watched.

"Why?.." Her voice small now and here came the tears.

And still he remained silent and watched. Watched her until she slapped him, only because he let her. He could have easily stopped her. She spun around, grabbing her things, the portrait slamming again behind her. **She didn't belong on his side.** _She would never be anything like him. _He laughed while he dressed, getting ready to warn the others and prepare. He laughed for she had taken the letter with her. She would never use it against him he knew. She was nothing like him.

_Should I bite my tongue  
__Until blood soaks my shirt?_

She stood pacing back and forth in her room. She only had a few hours left to make her decision.

_There shouldn't even be a decision to make!_ She scolded herself.

She should turn it in to Dumbledore or give it to Harry, but then they would know. They would know about him. She would have to betray him. Why shouldn't she? After all the pain he put her through.

_He doesn't know how to care, how to love.  
__He hurt you.  
__It's the only way he knows how to feel._

She snorted, Draco Malfoy doesn't feel. His father never did and he certainly would never either. He was a cold uncaring bastard.

_A cold uncaring bastard you love.  
__I could never love a murderer.  
__Then you don't know yourself as well as you think you do._

She made up her mind, taking off to make things right once and for all.

The Death Eaters attacked exactly at twilight, the Order had arrived just in time to meet them. The first, second, third and fourth years were to remain in the castle. Only to engage in battle if it was absolutely the last hope they had. The fifth, sixth and seventh years, were sent out in small numbers. Harry, Ron and Hermione would go out last.

Ginny took a deep breath. Trying to block herself from her own thoughts.

_Was he out there? Was he hurt? Was he dead?..._

She looked around at her group. Colin Creevey, her best friend. Herald McCleary, a seventh year Ravenclaw she had "dated" last year and herself. Her eyes sought out Ron, Harry and Hermione's. They stood in the back, tall and proud. Harry looked nothing like a hero nor a man, but just a boy. A boy chosen to fight this war. The signal was given to them, her eyes met Harry's, he didn't smile or wish her luck. But the moment she looked into his eyes she knew. They would make it through this.

**They would carry on.**

So with her head helled high and her shoulders squared, she ran out to battle, to win this war for not herself but them. Her brother and his friends.

_**I'll Take the fall for you**_

He couldn't believe it. Just as he killed a fifth year Hufflepuff he saw her. Her blood red hair, matching the blood on his own hands. She looked beautiful, her hair wild and untamed around her. Tension all through her body. Fiery. He strayed away from her. Not wanting to make an appearance yet. The last of the students were being sent out and the light side was weakening. Soon Potter and his friends would arrive and then he would make his move. Avada, Stupefy, Levicourpse, Sectusempra. He was just screaming curses left and right. Gold and Red sparks shot into the sky.

_Here they come. _

He looked in search of her and found her locked in battle with Nott. She seemed to be having a spot of trouble. He walked over, killing Nott on the spot, turning to stare at her.

"Than--" She froze.

She was surprised to see him. Why, he had no idea. Maybe she thought he would change his mind the last minute. She lunged at him, knocking him to the ground and wrapping her hands around his neck. He permitted it.

_My hands are around your throat  
__**And I think I hate you**_

His lungs burned from the lack of oxygen. He threw her off, before pulling her back to him and searing her with his kiss. Their tongues battled, silver studs knocking against each other. He smiled, remembering. After a minute he pulled her off, throwing her to the ground and raising his wand.

"Avada Kedvra!"

The curse was screamed out in unison. Voldemort fell the the ground, bursting into flames. Potter stood victorious. He always knew the light side would win. It wasn't quick as everyone always made it out to be. A ghost of his smirk on his face with one last thought before it was finally over.

**She would always be exactly like him.**

_**Until the day I die  
**__**I'll spill my heart for you**_


End file.
